


Gold And Green And Yellow And Blue; There Used to be Three, But For Years, It's Only Been Two

by greatpartyisntit



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, cats musical
Genre: :(, Biting, Breeding Kink, CATS the musical, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gay yearning, Goodbye Forever, Headcanon, Hickeys, Incest, M/M, Multi, Personal Canon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, afk gonna like [REDACTED] because i [REDACTED] my feelings so, anyway thanks for nothing here's some porn, cats is dumb and it has no canon and by that logic i'm right, cats musical - Freeform, chubby rum tum tugger, guys being dudes, idk i accept no criticism ever because i'm right, love each other :(, they just :(, they're cats hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatpartyisntit/pseuds/greatpartyisntit
Summary: Hello, I must be going, but how'sabout a kiss first?
Relationships: Macavity & Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger, Macavity/Munkustrap (Cats), Macavity/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Munkustrap/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gold And Green And Yellow And Blue; There Used to be Three, But For Years, It's Only Been Two

Someone was grooming him. Munkustrap, already disoriented enough from a long night roaming the streets from dusk to dawn with the Prowl, tried to pull wakefulness together. He made a mockery of the task while a stranger’s rough tongue inelegantly parted the hair on the back of his head.

Purring’s faint, throaty vibrations tickled his black ears, one of which reflexively flicked. Nevertheless, he attempted to look over his shoulder and was instead faced by a thin arm (colored crimson and threaded with black, the color of which swathed the forearm like a glove) rooted by that very joint. Turning his head didn’t discourage the licking, and as he forced coherency to a muddled brain, he realized that there was a third in their company.

That third body crawled into his view and settled on his belly beside him, bearing a lazy smile and sleepy heterochromia eyes. Munkustrap squinted dazedly at his youngest brother, who rounded his shoulders and partially hid himself, quite demurely, behind his bulky mane. The tabby parted his lips to speak, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, but wasn’t allowed the first words of the day.

“Good morning, Munkus,” greeted the smooth, tenor voice dipped in a whisper’s velvet next to him. Munkustrap squinted harder, still doing a poor job of comprehending the situation, and the insistent grooming and purring on his head was doing him no favors. Tugger smiled and tipped up his chin, peering down at the eldest son over his cheekbones.

“Tugger—“

“Sorry to have to cut your nap short,” interrupted a low, distinct throat behind his ear; whose tone could never properly reach a real whisper. “We only have so much time, you see.”

Though foggy, that very voice had a visceral effect on the aging Protector. To see how it not only lit up his handsome green eyes, but expand its pupils to enormous pools, gave Tugger a reason to chuckle. Munkustrap was waking up. “It’s funny how that gets you every time,” he teased, rotating his finger in front of his brother’s crooked nose. “You’re just so hopeless that you can’t _not_ get hard as soon as you hear him purring some naughty promise or threat in your ear.”

He frowned and, despite having been made a temporary fool of by the way of truth, began to turn over. “I’m not hard,” he grumbled. “I just fucking woke up.”

“As if that hasn’t stopped you before.”

Ignoring him, Munkustrap made a greater effort to roll. Of course, the intent was to also coerce Macavity, who was simply hovering on his hands and knees above his back, off him. Munkustrap didn’t get the satisfaction of toppling the middle son over - he having been too quick to allow it- but at least he’d accomplished his main goal.

He’d also meant to get up, and four hands quickly changed that idea. Their push dislodged a grunt when he hit the plush nest of too many blankets and pillows made to soften a firmer bed. The thrash of his black tail and scowl didn’t match the beginnings of a betrayal he bore on his body. He was fooling no one.

Munkustrap could easily send both brothers tumbling if he chose to. His eyes darted to one playful, impish face, then to the other, confident and smug. Those two troublemakers were now perched on their knees at his sides. They pinned him down, each sets of their hands covering opposite pecs, knowing as well as he that they could never contend with the powerfully built frame and strength of this tabby cat. He lay there because he wanted to. Even so, their having the perceived upper hand was a fine game.

“This better be important,” he warned them, analyzing each in turn. “I barely got any sleep, and _you_ shouldn’t even be here.” An attempt was made to fix Macavity with a stringent glare, and in return, was gifted a lurid smile.

“I promise that it is,” assured the second-born son as he gently, but jarringly swayed in place by no free will of his own. “But like I said - we only have so much time, you see.”

“As in, this is probably our only chance for awhile,” Tugger clarified, snapping Munkustrap’s attention to him.

“Why?”

“I’m leaving for the Festival, and Mac’s heading off to Old Portland Bay.” The news of travel seemed to jostle a familiar memory as well as a concern, that of which was directed at Macavity. Macavity’s smile softened when gold eyes locked onto green. “You’re gonna be alone for awhile; a month, or more,” Tugger continued, earning Munkustrap’s focus again. “It sucks. We’re gonna miss you.”

“But don’t feel pressured, Munkustrap. It’s all up to you.”

“Thanks.”

His tail had stopped thrashing awhile ago. Its tip now passively tapped in place while he scrutinized his brothers. It did feel like he never got to see them, alone or not - no, not even Tugger, who still lived on Junkyard territory. That aside, having the three of them together was even rarer. So in a way, Munkustrap _did_ feel pressured to agree. In a perfect world, this trio wouldn’t have to sneak around.

Lamentably, this was their only option with a sibling banished from his tribe.

Here was the perfect opportunity to share each other before their “goodbye-for-now,” and really, that wasn’t pressure he felt at all - it was regret for the fact this was a problem withal.

He’d remember to blame Macavity about it all over again when he next zoned out on patrol.

Tugger smiled warmly when Munkustrap laid his large hand on his thigh. He drew in a deep breath that lifted his chest and shimmied it on the release, then readjusted his knelt stance. His wayward brother mirrored him. The two gazed down at a man overworked and under-appreciated, and whose yearning, troubled eyes beseeched them both.

Macavity uttered a quiet laugh. “Oh, my love,” he purred, kneading a striped pec. Munkustrap visibly weakened for his words, bringing a wider smile to the exile’s scarred face. Macavity reached behind his neck to gather his long, coarse hair over one shoulder and leaned over. His balance faltered and he swiftly slammed a hand into the blankets, catching himself before he could ruin the mood by driving his head straight into Munkustrap’s. The fumble instead gave the latter an excuse to snag Macavity under his jaw and yank him down the rest of the way to crush a kiss to his lips.

Tugger’s smile softened. His mated brothers were tragic and pathetic, with a sprinkle of sweet. He liked to see them fall for each other again and again.

Averting his eyes, the maine coon hummed to himself as he took to trailing his hands down Munkustrap’s body. Tugger massaged his brother’s sore, weary self as he went along, mapping the hill of his hip and ascending up a muscular thigh that lifted, then bent at the knee for him. His fingers admired all he touched, and upon tracing Munkustrap’s inner thigh, rediscovered sensitivity that tensed, then dropped that leg open.

Not only that, the delighted wiggle of Munkustrap’s tail had him biting his lip through his grin. Taking these clear approvals to heart, Tugger renewed his featherlight pass along that same sensitive area. Down Munkustrap’s thigh his mischievous touch went, making Munkustrap stiffen and relax again. He licked his lip as his hand reached its destination, where he curled his fat fingers around the impressive erection he often craved.

Humming still, Tugger pushed his brother’s leg down flat on the bed again, his body inclining over it to first press a kiss to, then wetly suck on the spongy cap of the Protector’s cock. The corresponding groan brought a yet another smile that was then rubbed against the tabby’s shaft. He cradled the hard meat in his palm while he nuzzled and absently dragged his lips from base to tip, savoring the heat of his skin.

Tugger languidly lapped at the bulging ridge lining the underside of this gorgeous cock. He quickly kissed the delicate spot beneath the peak of the head and stroked when Munkustrap lifted his hips to his affections. As soon as his ass hit the bed Tugger glanced up at him, flattened his tongue on the cap, and then closed his lips around his girth to suck.

Without warning, Tugger was taken by the back of his head and slammed down. He instantly coughed and gagged, clawing his free hand on Munkustrap’s knee, too panicked to fully process the loud, gravelly moan from the other end of the bed. Expertise kicked in, thankfully saving his breathing and gag reflex before he was compelled to repeatedly swallow, and suck noisily on his brother’s hot prick.

“Stop playing with that cock and just suck it,” Macavity coolly ordered after the fact, holding Tugger’s head down. “You stupid slut.”

“Hey,” Munkustrap scolded, fluttering breaths diluting his warning tone. “Be nice.”

Macavity fixed his mate under his challenging, heavy eyes. “Why?” he asked, manipulating Tugger’s head up and down his lover’s dick by a fistful of hair. Munkustrap found it difficult to glare, much less the play the role of the disapproving brother trying to keep the peace when his cock was being messily, and zealously, sucked.

“He’s choking, Mac.”

“You know he likes it. Don’t you, Tugger.” Macavity’s stare refused to budge, and Munkustrap didn’t care to fight him; the noise of wet, sloppy sucking and gritty, mild choking only made him hornier. Saliva drenched his cock, and, his conscience getting to him at last, Munkustrap reached and batted away his mate’s wicked hand.

“Be nice,” he reminded him, tapping Tugger’s cheek to get his attention. Yellow and blue eyes looked up, tears streaking his face. “Look what you did,” Munkustrap softly frowned, speaking to the criminal whilst gazing back at hungry cock sucker. “You’ve made him cry.”

“He’s fine,” Macavity dismissed. He kindly pet Tugger’s head, and even scratched his ears for good measure. “Aren’t you, lover?” The heterochromia glanced his way, and to make his own opinion known and solve the fight, Tugger dipped down until his nose pressed into Munkustrap’s crotch.

He was repaid a rich moan and another scritch behind an ear. “Yeah. You love that dick, we know.”

Poor Tugger was just pulling up when he was startled by a resounding slap on his ass, which made him choke all over again, and then gulped for breath when he surfaced. “Fucking _Cat!”_ he panted, glaring incredulously from one sibling to the other. “You guys done abusing the Wayside out of me?”

“No,” they replied in unison. Tugger would have had something else about the ordeal, but Munkustrap smacked his ass again, then grabbed an indulgent handful of it. The maine coon grunted and took charge of himself, swinging a leg over the tabby’s two to straddle them. Holding Munkustrap’s sides, he bore his hips down on the slick erection he’d serviced, and ground their dicks together.

“Assholes,” he muttered, letting lust guide his pace. Munkustrap clapped his hand to a fat thigh and fumbled the other hand on Macavity’s lean leg, trying to reach for his dick. To his dismay, his wrist was snatched and thrust onto Tugger’s twin leg.

“No,” Macavity echoed himself. “You start touching me, and we’re going to finish a lot sooner than I’d like.”

“Seriously?” Munkustrap sighed, looking up at him through his impaired eyes. “You usually last longer.”

Munkustrap was shot a flat glance. “I know. But it’s been awhile since we’ve gotten a chance to mate,” said the criminal, making sure to steady himself on the bed and his brother’s broad, white chest, slanting to peer into his eyes. “And to say I’m a little pent up from not seeing you for months and all excited about the three of us getting to spend time together does not do it any justice.”

He gently touched the tip of a nose that bore two ugly scars slashed horizontal, to one that had been too many times broken, and now permanently disfigured. Calculating eyes with their thin bands of gold encircling enormous pupils - a reaction that in this instanced, meant arousal - searched his brother’s sultry gaze.

He missed seeing those eyes. It was by his own fault that Munkustrap’s right’s eyelid drooped from his eyebrow, caused damaged nerves, and the unsightly scar that ran through it from forehead to cheek. Then again, most of their visual injuries were their own fault. Macavity couldn’t chance dwelling on it. What Munkustrap was, was handsome; their guilt ran deep, yet they knew their love ran deeper than guilt ever would.

A kiss brushed his mate’s lips, then another, and another lingering and sweet. “I love you,” he purred above his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

The disgusted scoff coming from the third party barely pulled their attentions away. “Gross. You could break a man’s neck from the whiplash, you know,” Tugger reckoned. “Lucky for you two, all your lovey-dovey shit turns me on.”

His ass was struck again so vindictively that it truly stung flesh already tender from previous abuse. Tugger jerked forward with a cry, his cock losing its place and instead jabbed into Munkustrap’s belly. “Ow!” The youngest whipped his head around to track Macavity’s skulking around him with a mistrustful glare. _“Mac!”_

“That hurt _you?_ My hand’s going to be useless if you keep up your attitude.”

“Why and when did you get so mean?” the storyteller complained. Tugger frowned at him over his dense ruff, but when Munkustrap sat up and collected him into his arms, could only glower until he was brought down to lay on the Protector’s chest. Once they settled, his arms tucked between them, he nuzzled his cheek into Munkustrap’s thin, soft fur, and wiggled his body higher over him for optimal comfort. Doing do regrettably freed Munkustrap’s prick from under him, his own now trapped between his cushy fat and solid muscle.

But this didn’t warrant protest: the smothering felt incredible.

“Why, because I love you,” said a nonchalant tone, punctuated by the creaking sound of a cap popping open. “When, when.. hm.” The maine coon mashed his face to Munkustrap’s chest. One ass cheek was being parted by the man behind him. Munkustrap’s arms lifted to assist and spread his sizable ass, exposing his hole to the air, and the middle son. Macavity hummed appreciatively and thoughtfully. “Actually, I don’t know. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Tugger gasped and tossed his tail at an upwards arch the moment the firm, small digit of the toy and its cold, runny lube prodded his asshole. The initial shock and tension abated quickly, only to repeat when the slim silicone eased into him. Munkustrap kissed his forehead through his styled bangs.

“You’re combative today.” He smiled as he tilted his head, trying to meet the obscured eyes peeking up at him. Munkustrap’s fingers flared and handled his backside. Tugger’s groan melted.

“I’m upset.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna miss you,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “And we just never get to do this. Or anything, togeth— .. oh, fuck, Mac.. that’s good..”

“I know it is,” murmured a reply behind him.

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Munkustrap purred by Tugger’s ear, and rolled his asscheeks. “I’m gonna miss both of you.”

A second silicone digit pressed into him, eliciting another grateful moan. “You don’t fuck me enough,” he half-heartedly groused.

“Who? Me or Macavity?”

“He means you, love,” Macavity said, inserting the third and final piece of the toy.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to fuck you so much. I’m not a mind reader, Tugger.”

“So?” He wriggled impatiently on Munkustrap’s torso, giving his poor dick some pleasing, much needed friction. “Sometimes I’m shy.”

Munkustrap chuckled. “I know. It’s cute. I don’t think many people would ever call you ‘shy’ in the least.” Upon Macavity’s gentle insistence, he bent his legs and spread them as far as was comfortable; he knew what was coming. His tail was guided to the side; his eyes drifted closed. The toy, heated by Tugger’s body, and its second coat of drippy, cool slick now wanted its turn with him.

It got minimal resistance on the pucker, and the first of three slid in. “I hoped this was where it was going,” he sighed. Munkustrap clapped his hands on Tugger’s sore flesh, hungrily molesting him. “This is perfect.”

“I like to make dreams come true,” his mate absently commented, too busy appreciating the view. He abruptly halted, frowning down at his brothers’ lewd spreads. “Oh, fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Both of them looked back at the slightly teetering cat with a cross look on his face.

“I got ahead of myself. I was going to eat ass before I got to this.” Macavity curled his lip at his own gaffe. _“Damn.”_

“Oh, great job,” their snotty little brother jeered. “Now we’ve got lube all over us.”

The idea excited Munkustrap enough that his tail trembled - dully noted by his mate - and he tried to keep most of the eagerness from his voice when he suggested, “You _could_ wipe it off if you’re still up to it.”

Now their eyes were on him. Tugger’s luxurious tail flopped side to side, high in the air. “You’re right,” he concurred, not without a twinkle in his eye. “Though I don’t think it’d taste very good. We didn’t bring along the edible stuff, since we were kind of in a hurry. So.. not very good for ingesting, either.” His nose wrinkled, then he sat up, twisting to look back at him. “I’m not sure if that’s stopped him before, though.” The mismatched eyes blinked back to green. “Has it?”

“I could,” Macavity agreed to Munkustrap’s observation, and ignoring Tugger’s rambling. “Unfortunately, the way you are like this, I can’t properly get to you. Hey, babe,” he soothed upon seeing the disappointment on his mate. Ghosting his knuckles along his inner thighs made Munkustrap tense and fruitlessly try to part them further. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“I hope so, honey,” answered feeble words. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know, love.”

Tugger rolled his eyes skyward. “E. _C._.”

One brother scoffed, and the other one chuckled. “I thought all this turned you on,” he heard, and glimpsed Macavity’s stupid, sardonic face.

“It does. I’m hard as a rock.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You know, Mac, for a guy who’s allegedly as intelligent as you, you—“

He was brashly taken by the mane and yanked down to Munkustrap’s chest. The tribe storyteller winced against the surprise onslaught of kisses peppered with bites to bruise his neck. There was little he could do but writhe and whine on top of him, for he was snared in a warrior’s arms.

The question he’d forgotten as soon as it was asked was now being answered: a soft cloth wiped his puckered hole dry. He dug his fingers into Munkustrap’s chest, his features juggling torture and bliss. With Munkustrap hellbent on decorating his soft neck in a collar of purple and blue, coupled with the anticipation of Macavity’s promise, it was safe to say that Tugger was feeling pretty great.

 _“Fuck!”_ Munkustrap grit, his vampiric mission interrupted to buck his hips under the tantalizing drag of Macavity’s tongue tracing the bulging ridge of his cock. It left too soon, yet he had a good idea where it landed next, for Tugger arched and purred. Macavity’s attentions to Tugger kept his ass high and pleasured. Then the naughty, rough thing returned to his shaft, which was then encircled at its base by the bony digits he knew too well.

Tugger rocked on Munkustrap again, trying to tuck his knees higher on his sides and closer against him, feeling his brother’s legs part wider behind him. Munkustrap’s humid breath shuddered on his mistreated neck, giving him a too-short respite with only enough time to swallow a parched hroat. He rasped on the rigid inhale that chased a guttural moan from the eldest beneath him.

Sandwiched betwixt his brother’s wonderful plump stomach and his own belly, firm with muscle, was a dick in sore need of affection. Munkustrap felt it poking him every time Tugger thought he could relax, and the whines by his jaw sounded so needy that they plucked on his heartstrings.

Munkustrap’s reach was punctuated by a grunt, and he clamped his hands onto Tugger’s fat ass and lewdly exposed him to the air, and their brother’s explorative tongue. Tugger had a mewl for both of them and clutched Munkustrap’s black shoulders, looking down at him weak and submissive.

“Munk,” he breathed, the rest of which was then stolen by a kiss.

Impatience got to Macavity at last. Tepid, runny lube on his finger gave Tugger a little jolt, and from Munkustrap, an anticipatory purr. The tabby situated his legs and, aided by Macavity’s guidance of both his slippery cock and Tugger’s hip, groaned from deep within the hollow of his throat when his brother sank over his dick. Tugger himself dropped back his head, his moan erotic.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ mixed with “Cat, _damn_ , that’s fucking good..” Munkustrap clawed his fingers into the maine coon’s bulging hips, bucking so hard that if he hadn’t been stabilizing him, he could’ve thrown Tugger right off his shaft. Tugger reveled in the crackled moans and acute desperation for his body as he greedily began to ride Munkustrap’s girthy cock.

“Fuck, fuck yes,” he whispered into the heated room. “Augh, E. fucking C., I’ve needed this _so_ ** _bad_**..”

“You’re tight as ever, honey kit,” Munkustrap praised, generating another weak moan. “You look incredible riding me.”

“All you gotta do is lie there and I’ll do all the fucking myself, big guy.”

“You know how to do it best.”

“Well, what can I say,” the youngest grunted, masterfully bouncing on his hips. “I appreciate a nice, fat, hard cock hitting all my good spots.”

“You two are sweet,” the middle child cooed. “It’s so nice when we can all..” Bracing his hands under Munkustrap’s brawny hamstrings, he pushed his spread legs back, the Protector’s feet lifting into the air just before Macavity thrust his hips, and jostled a guttural moan from his mate’s throat. He took a pause to silkily hum; slowly, he drew back, then sank his cock into him again. “.. get together like this,” he finished with a sigh. “.. mmmn.. that’s right, babe,” he murmured. “There you go..”

“Oh, Wayside,” the tabby exhaled, his eyes rolling back closed. He sucked in a noisy breath through his misaligned nose, delectably overwhelmed by his brothers fucking him at contrasting paces - and places. Tugger’s enthusiasm bouncing over his body and Macavity’s languid strokes were simultaneously disorienting and perfect. “E.C., baby, your cock feels really fucking good.”

“Yeah? You’ve missed me?” Macavity’s light, husky tone inquired. “I think we’ve all missed each other.”

“No joke,” Tugger panted, sloping impurely into his locked arms to get a better angle as he pounded his ass on his brother’s hips. “Oohh, Cat, _fuck,”_ he wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut and brow wrinkling in focus. “ _Fuck,_ fuck, fuck..”

“Fuck me,” Munkustrap growled over Tugger’s expletives, his tail thrashing impatiently as Macavity hooked his massive legs over his sinewy arms. “Fuck me.”

“That was the plan, silver boy,” Macavity gently teased, picking an intent, but even pace to appease him. Munkustrap crammed his head back into the blankets, his eyes still closed, and reaped the rewards of his two loving siblings. With Tugger fucking himself on his lap to his heart’s content and Macavity - his wayward mate - treating his ass to perfected strokes, the Jellicle prince was in a perfect slice of the Heavyside.

The tabby cracked open his eyes and admired the tribe’s prized, loquacious young man whose eyes took to the ceiling, and whose jaw slackened. His body rocked and his fingers dug painfully into Munkustrap’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind at all.

Munkustrap’s claws dug deeper into Tugger’s fatty hips. He then changed his mind and slid them around to his large ass and gathered it up, and the storyteller immediately got the picture. Tugger dropped onto his chest, clutching his broad shoulders, and worked his hips ravenously over his cock. All that abundance of fur in his face was easily suffocating, and Munkustrap tilted his head back more to give himself space to breathe while his brother’s cock-starved body buried him in the nest.

One of his grey and black legs was released, and he dug his heel into a pillow. “Oh, that’s pretty,” Macavity said, stopping Tugger’s humping at the crest. He himself slowed to a rest, and the stroke of his thumb up Munkustrap’s glistening cock ridge encouraged his mate to weakly thrust upwards for more. An appreciative moan from their baby brother echoed, so he thrust again, and Macavity’s thumb pet both him and Tugger’s dilated asshole filled with dick. “That’s very pretty.”

Munkustrap spread Tugger’s asscheeks as far as they’d go, putting him on full, vulnerable display. His own hole received renewed, easy thrusts of gratitude. Macavity chuckled.

“I’d love to watch you two fuck sometime,” ventured his gravely purr. “Look at that. Your cock looks beautiful stuffed in his tight whore-hole.”

“Oh, fuck!” Tugger whined, his bushy tail quivering above him. “Oh, fuck,” he repeated, no less strained as Munkustrap took over control and slowly guided him up and down. He was purposefully dropped partway down his shaft, his prick jabbing his insides, then roughly taken by the ass till he nearly popped off; then dropped again. The dull slap of his ass connecting with Munkustrap’s hips and the ripples from its contact increased the more carelessly he was handled.

He jolted when Macavity spanked him yet again and after, was helpless to move. Tugger was forced to lay on his brother’s body, held down by Macavity’s insistent hand on his spine and Munkustrap’s burly arms around his back and clutching him too tight. All he could do was shudder and choke little noises and pleads, and simply take Munkustrap’s feverish rutting into his ass.

“Yeah, go on, baby,” tempted the master criminal. “Fuck that big, fat ass. He’s begging for it.”

Dazed, Tugger somehow realized that Macavity had stopped fucking Munkustrap a handful of moments ago. In fact, he found himself being lipped onto his back, then grappled into a position that best suited his brother’s carnal needs. 

Munkustrap’s spread thighs forced Tugger’s open wide. Tugger looked hazily up at that marred, oft-too-serious face looming over him. The tabby drove Tugger’s knees to his mane, indecently folding him in on himself and hurting his spine, but he couldn’t find a reason to care. His poor, neglected hard-on stiffly rubbed on his rolls, yet with every ounce of his control shattered, Tugger could only lay on his back and take the amoral pounding, reaching up to comb his fingers through all that soft headfur.

“F _-fuck,”_ Tugger stuttered breathlessly, twisting his fingers into silver and black hair. “Munk— M-munk, yes, fuck m-me— Munkustrap, fuck mefuckme _fuckmefuckme—“_

Munkustrap earnestly sank into him then, arching his back and forcing a whine out of Tugger for folding him further. With his hips tight to his ass, the two brothers were rocked to and fro by another force: Macavity fucking Munkustrap with intensity. Such rawness overtook the tabby for a good moment, and the fingers pulling his hair was what reminded him to pick up where he’d left off.

Their bodies moved as one. Sharply filed nails stabbed into grey-covered hips, and hands fell from a striped head to close around a collarless neck. The room was humid and the sounds of their bodies smacking together, the breathy, filthy encouragements, and harsh grunts of ecstasy plagued the air. Macavity held fast to his lover’s waist, leaning back and slightly to the side to watch himself abuse such a nice, round ass under his brother’s dark tail.

“It feels like ages since I’ve been inside you,” he lowly remarked. “You remember when I fucked you for the first time?”

Munkustrap’s moan was drenched. “Can’t forget it.”

“You came all over your chest,” he reminded him, bucking. Tugger grunted beneath them. “You looked like you’d seen the Everlasting Cat.”

“You came inside me,” Munkustrap huskily recalled, punishing Tugger’s asshole for the obscene memory. He regarded the reddened, chubby face below, a flash of vulturous desire crossing his face.

“Choke me,” he growled at Tugger. “ _Harder,”_ he ordered when that wasn’t enough, and closed his eyes when Tugger’s hands near throttled him. Macavity’s rapacious fucking mounted.

“You gonna cum in him?” When there was no immediate response, Macavity rammed his hips forward. Munkustrap’s inhale sounded labored. “Hm? Answer me, my love.. you know you wanna blow your load, shove all that cum deep in his ass. I know you’ve done it before,” he accused, and both his brothers gave their own distinct, wanting sounds. “You have to be close, sweetheart. Go on, fuck your cock dry in that slut’s hole and fill his ass like you mean to breed him—“

 _“Oh,_ ** _fuck!”_** Tugger cried, clapping his hands to Munkustrap’s shoulders, simultaneously trying to push him away and use him to arch and bury himself back into the nest. _“Fuck!”_ he painfully repeated, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of Munkustrap pounding his cock deep within his body with total abandon, and the hot ropes of cum shooting out of his own cock that were lobbed onto his chest and even painted his face.

Having been spurned all this time, more or less, meant that Tugger was overly sensitive and despairing for any touch, so the catch and friction of his prick on his rolls of fat had gradually worked him towards climax.

But it was suggestion of being bred that made it all worthwhile.

“Shit! Shit, _fuck!_ Oh, Cat **_dammit!”_** he blubbered in the throes of an orgasm splattering globs his chest and gluing to his mane. Munkustrap watched like a predator with its dying prey. Though sweat dripped from his chin, stung his eyes, and an already beaten-down body threatening to give up, he was not done with him yet. He was so _damn_ close to his own end (and it felt like too soon), and with Macavity fucking his ass as intently as he was doing so to Tugger, it was a wonder that he had any endurance.

“You take cock and cum like a whore,” Munkustrap addressed Tugger, thinly laced with disapproval that couldn’t be identified as sincere or not. “Every time I fuck you, you fuck like I’m paying you ten grand an hour.”

For a moment there, Munkustrap’s little roleplay wavered. Macavity’s hands had slid around to grasp his chest, and he felt his mate’s forehead press to his spine. The start of viciously humiliating their brother and his mate’s sudden tenderness were so dissimilar they could’ve given a weaker man whiplash, indeed.

“Cum for me, brother,” the exiled urged into his back. “Breed him for me, love, for us, fill him to the brim all that cum you’ve got waiting to blow.”

Before Macavity had even finished getting half his disgusting thoughts out, Munkustrap was emptying what felt like all the semen in his balls into Tugger. He let out a hunter’s snarl, his ears pinning back, his cock throbbing as it unleashed his load, rooted in place in Tugger’s canal by his climax alone. Beneath him, Tugger writhed and ground his ass up on Munkustrap’s hips, trying to spread his legs ever wider and gripping his sibling’s flexed forearms like his life depended on it.

“Yes, breed me,” he hissed, his heels now trying to wrap around the tabby. Macavity seized his ankles and yanked on his legs, forcing the three of them together, hips to ass, as one.

 _“_ ** _Fuck_** _,_ Mac, you better be fucking—“ Munkustrap cut himself off, for his demand was already met; he could feel his mate’s prick pulsing inside him, and his shivering against his back. Only then did his weary, tensed body start to relax, soaking in the sensation of the three of them conjoined, but most blissfully, the slow, minimal pumps of a cock whose girth and length filled him as perfectly as the cum it spat inside him.

“Oh, I’m cumming, sweetheart,” Macavity thickly assured, releasing one of Tugger’s ankles to fondly grope the Protector’s chest. “I’m cumming,” he whispered to his shoulder, his words curt through the tidal wave of sexual peak. “Oh, Wayside, it feels so fucking good to cum in you.”

Munkustrap shook, the hairs on his spine and neck standing on end in response to the sultry vibrations behind his head. Though Macavity was much shorter than he, the cat had a gift for making his voice heard. That bony hand roamed appraisingly over him as one by one, they came down from their impassioned highs.

Even so, the master criminal had more thing to sigh. “I wish I could breed you,” he told his exhausted, Jellicle mate. “How beautiful would that have been, hm? You, breeding Tugger, while I gave you our kit?”

“That’s disgusting,” interjected Tugger’s unwanted opinion. “Everlasting Wayside. Take a kink and push it farther than it needs to go, why don’t you?” He grimaced and wiggled uncomfortably in the blankets. “Munk, ow, ow, my legs.. .. ahhhssshhh..!”

That reaction was for the slow removal of Munkustrap’s softening dick from his abused ass. Macavity withdrew from their sandwiched brother as well, eliciting a worn sigh from him, and then Munkustrap stiffly removed himself from between the bard’s legs and flopped right next to him. He got the chance to catch his breath at last, staring wearily behind his damaged eyelid at the round, friendly face of the Rum Tum Tugger.

“Fuck you.”

“Can’t. I gotta clean up and make sure I don’t smell like jizz all day. And my legs are _sore_ as _shit._ ”

“Cute.”

“Seriously, though, Munkustrap. Is that a thing you two’ve been getting all hot and off on?” Tugger looked up at Macavity unsteadily creeping over him.

“Why do you care?” grumbled the eldest.

Tugger’s stare turned tender as he watched Macavity involuntarily sway side to side. A person could call him whatever they please, but Tugger could not agree to calling him a snake.

It wasn’t entirely his fault.

“Because you made it weird,” he contentedly groaned, resting his hand on the back of Macavity’s head while lapped up the caking semen on his chest. That reminded him that it was crusting on his face, and wiped it off on the back of his hand.

“Didn’t make it weird.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“You’re into it, too,” Macavity evenly countered, weakening Tugger just by nuzzling their foreheads together. “You don’t need to be so judgmental.”

Tugger made a feeble noise, framing that thin neck in his hands, and searching aging, tired eyes that smiled as warmly as the one on his lips. Macavity’s thick hair draped over his shoulders, and even acted as a veil while he nuzzled, and kissed his little brother.

Munkustrap watched. His muddled head was desperate to put him to sleep and his open eye stung for it. But he watched, and a small smile indented his cheek. “That’s nice of you, babe,” he slurred, partially lost in the fold of the blanket.

His mate drew back and smiled down at Tugger, thankfully stabilized under his knowing hands, as he pulled all that hair over one narrow shoulder. “I am nice,” his mate agreed, to Munkustrap’s approving hum.

“You’re not gonna fuck and run, are you?” Heterochromia eyes and a pair of gold focused on him. The wiry brother carefully crawled to him; Munkustrap’s reflexes caught his arm before he could topple over. This flickered concern in his half-blinded eye. “You seem worse today.”

“Shh,” he silenced him with a kiss. “Excuse me and my bad balance. I had to squeeze four months of not getting any time with you, and over two years with him into a couple hours.” He smiled a little. “Though I do have to go soon.” Macavity’s forehead met Munkustrap’s, his eyes lowered in regret. “I’m sorry, love.”

“I’m sorry too.” Two sweet, quiet voices purred together as Munkustrap slid his hands into the wild, long hair that he (and Tugger) adored. He pushed it back and combed his fingers through, gentle whenever they hit a tangle, and moaned appreciatively on his lips when Macavity lay on his body.

Tugger observed the pair with a heavy heart. These two were beyond tragic and pathetic - they were hopeless, impossibly stupid, and so enamored with each other since the very beginning that he could still recall how not only their own tribesmen, but others from neighboring communities would admire their love and dedication to each other, and yearn for the same.

Sometimes he well and truly hated Macavity for not keeping his fucking tongue behind his goddamn teeth.

He turned his head and watched the ceiling instead. Their little escapade was a gift for all of them. His body was cooling off; some parts of him ached, others would be berating him for the rest of the day (and possibly tomorrow), and the ickiness of cum stiffening his fur and oozing from his asshole made him want a bath _right now_. Still.. that weird, wet feeling was kind of nice, and he absently made a soft noise when he pushed a little bit more of it out.

Honestly, it was only nice for its context. Otherwise he’d’ve despised it a lot more.

An irritated groan beside him had him looking over. Macavity straddled Munkustrap’s torso and their kisses had turned fiery. All that hair had been gathered up in Munkustrap’s fist at the back of the ginger’s head, his other hand occupied with trying to touch him wherever he could, while the younger knew just where to caress their silver prince. Tugger smirked.

“Really? Don’t you have to go, Mac?”

That unwanted reminder’s only effect had on them was taking their kisses from fiery to voracious. He eyeballed them curiously, idly stroking his fat belly. They appeared to be truly testing the limits of time and wringing every second to its last, cruel drop. His smirk grew. To call them ‘pent up’ was the understatement of the century.

Tugger heaved himself up to sitting (and wincing). A brief survey of the nest located the bottled lube under blanket folds and his toy coated in a sticky, drying mess. Unlike his brothers - and lucky for both of them - Tugger preferred to dull his nails. The cap clacked open and, like the good samaritan he is, took the initiative to help them get lost in each other, and their own little world.

He lay on his side on the pillows and blankets that made a cozy bed upon a much firmer one, and watched Munkustrap make love to the one who’d risked everything to protect the Protector. Tugger curled up nice and comfortable, propping his head up on his fist, his tail warming his feet and its tip lazily telling of his contentment. Though his dick was waking up again and he’d jerk himself off to such a sublime, passionate performance of love, he couldn’t stop the pang of emptiness in his heart for his exiled sibling; nor the hurt for a future they could’ve had; or even the desperate loneliness he carried with him at all times for something as meaningful as what Munkustrap and Macavity shared.

As his brothers climaxed for a second time, their mate’s names and declarations of now and forever woven together by their voices; and himself pulling all the cum his balls could muster out of his cock, Tugger wondered what it must be like to love and be loved as they do, and if Munkustrap ever thought of Macavity in the rare instances he broke down and fucked him like a starving man at his personal feast.

Tugger could wonder all he liked and bleed himself dry in the process, but he’d never know that Munkustrap only thought of his little brother when they, too, made love, unless he gathered the mettle to ask- and he’d also never get to know if someone could love him as ardently as the mated pair did, unless he’d finally look up from the ground at the someone who patiently waited until he was ready to, and who had always been in his peripheral vision this whole time.

All he had to do was ask, and all he had to do was look up.

**Author's Note:**

> listen: i know, but physics has no place here in these unprecedented times


End file.
